It's time to meet
by CatX3
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog can fight off the many forces of evil time and time again, but there is one thing that he can't stand to face...  *SONAMY* rated T for some suggestive quotes xD


**...Inlaws. Haha! But really, cmon. EVERYONE is at least a little bit nervous about meeting the parents of their 'significant other'! Everyone I know is! xD Anyway, I just _had_ to do a story about Sonic meeting Amy's parents...! He would be sooo insanely nervous, don't you think? That's exactly what this story is about! Well, I won't hold you any longer. Oh ya, rated T for some suggestive terms, like how Amy's dad talks about...ahem..."doing it", and stuff like that. I'd recommend you to be older to read this one. ;) Disclaimer: SEGA owns all Sonic the Hedgehog references and characters in the fic. ENJOY! ;D**

**Sonic: 25**

**Amy: 22**

"Oh Sonic! I'm so excited that you're finally meeting my parents! They're going to be so excited when they hear the news!" Amy jumped up and down excitedly. Meanwhile, Sonic was doing a quick scan of the house before they entered. It looked pretty much like a regular house for two people. Nothing too wierd and nothing too freaky. So, it couldn't be that bad...right?

He forced a smile in an attempt to fake confidence. "Yah, I hope so." Laughing nervously, he sweatdropped and glanced around to make sure no one was watching him. 'Cause it sure felt like someone was. Or maybe it was just the the nervousness. Whatever the reason, Amy took notice, and her smiled slowly faded. "What's wrong?" He thought for a moment while shuffling his feet. He had to be straight out with it.

"I...don't you think that...um...what if they don't like me?" A moment of silence floated around them for a moment, until Amy broke it with a slight laugh. "Sonikku, what reasons would they have?" He shrugged, thoughts of the horror stories from his friends Knuckles, Silver, and the internet came rushing back to him. "I could list a few."

She giggled at him. "Everyone likes you, Sonic! I know I sure do!" She grabbed his hands in her own and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Alright?" She asked him hopefully. But Sonic still wasn't too secure with himself. "Uhh."

Now Amy was getting a little annoyed. "Now what's wrong?" She asked as she put her hands on her hips. He reached his hand out and stroked her hair gently, trying to calm her down. Though this sounded a little odd, her short temper was something Sonic loved dearly about Amy. "What do I, uhh...call them?" She opened her mouth but nothing came out. Puzzled, she brought her hand to her chin and thought. "Hmm, I don't really know what they would want you to call them You'll just have to test it out."

This frightened the hedgehog. "Te...test it out?" She crossed her arms and pouted. "Honestly, Sonic. What are you so scared of?"

He flailed his arms in the air wildly. "What am I afraid of? Amy, We're getting married and I haven't even met them yet!" Her eyes brightened at the sound of their engagement, that always fiilled her with joy. But her expression stayed the same. "I'm sorry. But you know I'm not that close to my parents." She said quietly, bending down her head so her hair was covering her eyes.

She started to make sniffing noises to let Sonic know she was close to tears, even though it was just a well-known lady trick to get their man to do whatever they want. Sure enough, Sonic's eyes shot open. "Are you gonna cry? Aw geez, Amy! Please don't cry!" He set his hands on her shoulders and brought her into a hug. "It's okay! I'm excited to meet your parents, alright? I'm sorry! Please don't cry!" She looked up at him and weakly smiled. "Do you mean that?"

Sonic slowly but surely nodded. "...Yes I do." She squealed happily and kissed him on the cheek. "Alrighty then! Lets go!" She took his hand and dragged him over to the front door. Amy tapped on the wooden door with her knuckles excitedly. She looked back at Sonic, whose teeth seemed to be chattering.

"You okay?" She asked cautiously. He didn't respond, just kept staring at the door.

Then, a thought popped into her head suddenly, causing her mouth to drop open. "Oh ya, Sonic...uh..." His eye twitched at the sound of her uneasy voice, he could tell something bad was coming. "Whaaaaat?"

She showed him her pearly whites and let a sweatdrop fall down the side of her face. "I kinda, sorta, forgot to tell you that...when I left my parents to join you and Tails and everyone...my dad...he kindaaaa...told me that guys are more dangerous than anything I'd be fighting, and to stay away from anyone too adventerous...!"

Sonic's eyes widened, and he slowly moved his head to face her. He had known of the story of how Amy had come to be with him and the others. She had been unhappy with her life, and felt different and "not fitting in" with everyone and everything around her. So, she ran away in search of adventure when she was only 8. Then, she met him, and was soon after kidnapped by Metal Sonic. Once he had rescued her, that's when she developed that insane crush of hers. But Sonic was impressed with her apparent fighting skills and sympathetic to her story. The result, he offered her a spot on his team. Of course she accepted, and out of guilt she returned to her parents, and told them everything. Even though they refused to let her go with the blue hedgehog, she did anyway.

Through the years she still visited her parents, just not that often. Now, Sonic had never met them, and they had been dating for years. So it was only natural for him to be nervous, but when he heard that Amy's dad didn't want her to have anything to do with boys...

"WHAT?"

The door opened, revealing two older hedgehogs. One being a light purple-colored female hedgehog, Amy's mom, with short cut hair and a weak smile on her face. She was wearing a deep blue T-shirt dress, with a purple apron tied around it. Standing next to her was the father, a white hedgehog with a slight scowl on his face, wearing a maroon jacket and matching boots.

Amy's mother's smile widened when she saw them. "Amy! It's been too long!" She ran forward and hugged her, squeezing so hard Amy's face began to turn a shade of purple.

After she kissed her a few times, she then ran over to Sonic and hugged him just as tight. She then backed away, giving a glance to her husband, who was glaring at Sonic. "And you must be Sonic the Hedgehog!" She held out her hand and he took it, shaking hands. "The one and only." Sonic moved his hand to the father, but he didn't move.

Sonic waited a moment, then got the message. He drew his hand back and nodded to him politely. And awkward silence crept up on them, then being broken by the mother. "Please, come inside."

They all made their way inside, following her to the living room and sitting down on the couch, the parents sitting on the two chairs opposite them. After another awkward moment, Sonic decided to break the ice with a compliment. "This is a very nice house, Mr. and Mrs..." She held up her hand and silenced him as she reached down to the coffee table and grabbed a chocolate chip.

"Please, call me Grace." She moved her gaze to Amy's father, waiting an answer. He thought for a moment before returning to scowl at Sonic. "Call me Sir."

Sonic bit his lip and nodded. "Ok...Sir."

Another awkward silence.

"Please have a cookie, you are our guests after all." She smiled. "Thanks." He reached down and grabbed one, nibbling it quietly. Amy cleared her throat, and it was obvious to Sonic that she was trying to figure out a way to deliver the big news. Then she glanced at Sonic, took a deep breath, and let it out.

"Mom...Dad..." They both look up at her, one smiling and the other not.

Amy took Sonic's hand and shifted so his arm was around her. "Sonic and I...well...we're getting married."

Both her parents' mouths fell open in shock. "What?" Amy maintained her smile, while Sonic cowered slightly behind his fiancee at the sight of her father's face. Grace thought for a moment before standing up and hugging her daughter. "That's...wonderful!" Mr. Rose stood up also and strolled over to Sonic. He held out his hand and Sonic warely took it, soon after wincing in slight pain as he squeezed his hand to point of making it shake. "Congratulations!" Amy's father clenched his teeth as he smiled, letting go of Sonic's hand.

Sonic and Amy looked at each other and chuckled nervously. "So, how _did_ this happen?" Her parents sat back down, the father folding his hands and resting his chin on them.

The pink hedgehog thought before she spoke, being careful not to say anything that would upset them. "Well, you did know that ever since I was younger that I've had a crush on Mr. Sonic here-" Grace thought outloud abruptly, Inturuptting Amy.

"Oh yes, we knew that from the rare moments when you came to visit us." Amy opened her mouth to speak, but didn't get the oppurtunity quite yet. "Of course I'm sure that you simply didn't have the time to, what with your constant battles with evil. Isn't that right?"

She squeaked quietly, kind of embarrased. "Yes."

"Between that, and galavanting around with Mr. high-speed-adventure-man, whose about to marry my little girl without my permission." 'Sir' squinted his eyes at Sonic, making him even more nervous.

Amy made her way over to her dad and set her hands on his arm. "Now Dad, you know all too well that Sonic is the hedgehog of my dreams. Yes he's adventurous, but he's also brave and daring-" "Daring? !"

She pursed her lips. Wrong thing to say.

"I mean, he's brave and _caring_, and kind and sweet. And he's everything you've ever wanted for your baby girl." Sir shot him a death glare. Sonic's ears drooped down.

"I didn't _want_ you to ever end up with anyone." Sonic finally spoke up, he couldn't just let himself be trampled over like this. "But Amy's a big girl now, and she can make her own desicions."

Oops.

Her father's lower lip curved downward even deeper. He prepared to say a comeback, but was cut off my his wife.

"We just don't want you to get hurt with all these adventures and such!" She wailed loudly and allowed a few tears to fall. Amy hurried back over and sat down by Sonic. "But mom, Sonic's very protective of me. He'd never let anything happen to-"

"Is he protective enough to not get you pregnant?" Amy gasped, while Sonic's eyes widened in shock. "I'm- I'm 22!" But he wasn't done yet. "He's pressuring you isn't he? He's a no good, self pleasing, sex-obsessed-"

Amy covered her ears with her hands. "DAD!" Sonic's mouth still hung open.

Sir stomped over to Amy and put his hands on her shoulders. "Sweetheart, tell me right now. Are you being held captive by him?"

She wiggled out of his grip and wrapped her arms around Sonic. "No! Sonic's nothing like that at all! I can't believe you would-" He moved over to stand directly infront of Sonic, jabbing his finger at him acousingly. "Just look at that glint in his eye! He's planning something! The moment he has you alone in the bedroom he'll-"

Sonic stood up abruptly and gently pushed the older hedgehog out of his face. "Ok, woah! I would never even _think_ of doing anything like that! When me and Amy are ready, and _married_, that's when we'll...you know! Alright?" Amy stood up and nodded in agreement.

"Why you...how dare you start talking about having sex with my daughter right to my face?" Sonic's mouth dropped. "I- you- I just-!"

Grace appeared in between them and shoved her husband backward. "Okay! We just need to calm down a little bit now..." Everyone breathed heavily for a moment, regaining their breath.

Amy spoke calmly and sophisticated-like. "Mom, dad, I love Sonic. And he loves me. We're getting married. And if you want to be invited to the wedding, you had better apologize and promise to never act like this to us again."

Her mom fixed her hair and elbowed her husband. "Ahem." She looked back to the couple and sighed. "I'm sorry, We will never talk to you two like this again."

Their gaze moved from her to the Sir. "Dad?" Amy questioned expectantly. He sighed deeply and thoguht for a minute. Then he spoke. "I'm...s o r r y. . ."

"And...?" He itched his nose and took his sweet time slowly standing up and walking over to them. "I won't ever talk to you like that again. _Maybe._" He bent down and stared into Sonic's eyes.

He cautiously put his hand infront of Sonic. "On one condition. You had better take the best care of her. She's a delicate rose. And she deserves the best." Sonic heard Amy mumble under her breath something about 'not delicate', but he decided not to draw attention to it, and he took the father's hand. "You have my word. I'll love her better than anyone else ever could."

Amy squeezed Sonic's hand and lovingly snuggled against his neck. "I love you, baby." Sonic wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "I love you too."

Sir backed away and sat back down on the couch. "Well, maybe it's best if we cut this little love fest short, eh?" Sonic and Amy glanced at each other and exchanged an agreement.

"Yah, that'd be good. We have stuff to do anyway." They stood up and quickly walked to the door. "Come again!" Grace stood up and began to chase after them, a bag of cookies in her hands.

Sonic grabbed the door handle and pulled it shut just after they both sang out, "Buh bye!".

They sighed heavily. They had escaped.

Amy laughed slightly, causing Sonic to smile. "What?"

They strolled away from the house hand in hand. "Sorry about that, Sonikuu. I didn't realize my dad would get so crazy." Sonic shook his head and laughed along with her. "It's fine, it's fine. It's just that I don't think your pops likes me too much."

She held out her free hand and admired her diamond ring. "Don't worry, we won't be visiting them again until the day I get pregnant!" They both chuckled, but then Sonic realized what she just said. "Wait...huh?"

Amy looked up at him. "What? You do want kids, right?" He tried to control his panic long enough to explain his confused feelings. "Of course! What I'm nervous about is...is that you said that..."

Sweat ran down his forehead and he was genuinely frightened.

"...We're coming back to talk about _that _? ! ! !"

**Ohhh poor Sonikuu! lol I loved this story, I thought it was so funny while I was writing it! I can so see this happening: Sonic is strong and brave enough to fight off the forces of evil and all that sort of stuff, but he can't face his father-in-law? xD **

**Oh well, review please! love ya!**

**~Catx3**


End file.
